Di Que Sí
by MVMM
Summary: En el Instituto de Guerra, en una noche sin poder dormir, Vi conoce a alguien distinto a alguien que haya conocido jamás y con el paso de los días, se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos son reales y no simplemente un mal presentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de League of Legends (y el primero que subo a Fanfiction ._.) Espero les agrade, les haga reír y comenten mucho :3

Letras en cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Cambios de escena: XoXoXoXoXoX

Y aquí esta...

Capítulo 1:

La oficial y la Agente de Piltover regresaban al Instituto de Guerra. Cada semana, todo tipo de campeones alternaban sus horarios. Una semana en el Instituto y otra en sus ciudades natales. Los acompañaba Ezreal y Jayce, el Explorador Pródigo y el Defensor del Mañana. Este último, molestaba a Caitlyn de manera insistente, la cual se irritaba fácilmente y hacía que Vi y Ezreal se molestaran. Estaban en medio del verano y el calor era insoportable, así que decidieron ir al Instituto a pasar la última semana de verano para sus últimos encuentros antes del frío otoño. Faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar, pero Jayce no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Caitlyn.

-Jayce, basta...-dijo poniendo las manos en su rostro. Vi posó su mano mecánica con delicadeza en el hombro de Caitlyn.

-Jayce, si no te callas, te partiré la boca y te dejaré sin dientes ni lengua, a ver como hablas.-amenazó la Agente. Jayce cerró su boca de golpe.

-Ya estamos llegando, para tu suerte Caitlyn-susurró Ezreal para que solo ella pudiera oírlo. La Sheriff se volteo con una mirada recelosa en sus ojos.

Ezreal tenía razón, el Instituto se erguía imponente frente a ellos. Subieron las largas escaleras, pasando los cristales rúnicos con grabados en ellos. Al llegar a la gran entrada observaron como los guardias y algunos invocadores los recibían con reverencias. Un invocador de baja estatura los guió al área de los habitantes de Piltover. Ezreal y Jayce se separaron rápidamente de Vi y Caitlyn y agotadas se dirigieron cada una a sus habitaciones asignadas. Vi, al entrar en la suya, se quitó sus guantes gigantes, se cambió de ropa por algo más fresco y cómodo y cayó en su cama para conciliar un poco el sueño.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Vi despertó unas horas más tarde, ya había oscurecido y tenía hambre. Salió directamente hacia la habitación de Caitlyn, aunque ella seguía dormida, Vi buscaría compañía de alguna forma u otra.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que hora era, y al ver cuán tarde era abrió los ojos. _¿Desde cuando son las dos de la madrugada? _Pensó, _Bueno, nada evitará que coma algo de todas formas... _Sin importarle mucho como iba vestida, se dirigió hacia la cocina del Instituto, buscó en las muchas alacenas algo crujiente para comer y un poco de té. Captó un sonido distinto a los que ella hacía al hacer el té, pero al voltearse no vió a nadie.

-Con que... Hay alguien por ahí escondiéndose...-dijo frunciendo el ceño- Sal ahora, no puedes asustarme.

No vió a nadie hasta que algo o alguien tocó su cabeza. Un estremecimiento pasó por su columna al oír una fuerte carcajada.

-Oye Manototas, ¿donde está Señorita Sombrerotes?

-Eso no te incumbe, Jinx.-dijo mirándola a la cara mientras tronaba sus nudillos- ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Me parece raro verte aquí, Manototas... Tomando té y galletitas...-dijo riéndose- Estás a muy poco de llegar a ser la segunda Señorita Sombrerotes.

-Muy graciosa, Jinx. Ahora, si puedes dejarme en paz...-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con té y galletas en mano.

-Espera.-dijo deteniéndola- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-¿Es acaso eso una cara seria de tu parte Jinx?-preguntó asombrada Vi.

-¿Mi cara está seria? ¡Qué extraño! ¿Donde estará Carapescado para ponerme de mal humor?

Vi rodó sus ojos mientras Jinx la siguía hasta la sala de estar más cercana a la cocina. Se sentaron en sofás diferentes, mirándose a la cara.

-Es extraño estar frente a ti sin tener el impulso de atacarte.-susurró Vi acercando su té a sus labios. Jinx sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Lo sé, simplemente es aburrido estar aquí.-miró alrededor- No es como molestarte en Piltover, Manototas. Quiero decirte algo...

-¿Oh?-esto interesó un poco a la Agente. Era extraño que Jinx actuara tranquila y más aún cuando quería hablarle- Vamos, habla. No tenemos toda la noche...

-¿Es tu primera noche aquí afuera?

-Sí, ¿y...?

-Ten cuidado, Manototas, muchos campeones aparecen de noche.-dijo. Se levantó y despidió a Vi con su mano, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta- Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, sólo recuerda mis palabras.-dijo recuperando su tono altanero- ¡Nos vemos en una semana, Manototas!

Cuando la Bala Perdida salió, Vi se extrañó un poco. No le cabía en la cabeza que había pasado exactamente. Se levantó del sofá, sacudiendo las migajas de galletas que tenía encima, dejando la taza de té en la mesa junto al sofá. Se dirigió hacia su habitación sin prestar mucha atención, según el reloj de la recepción eran las cuatro de la madrugada. _Si logro dormir algo, tal vez no me quede dormida en la Grieta._

XoXoXoXoXoX

-Vi, despierta...-Caitlyn intentaba despertar a Vi, pero era inútil. Vi parecía muerta.

Caitlyn y Vi tenían un encuentro en la tarde. Vi debía moverse si quería almorzar, eso o seguir durmiendo hasta que Caitlyn intente despertarla antes del encuentro. Ni siquiera se le había dicho a Caitlyn contra quien lucharían o junto a quien, y eso no la entusiasmaba lo suficiente. Hubiese dejado a Vi durmiendo si no fuese porque supervisarían el encuentro. Caitlyn se puso a pensar en cómo sería una forma efectiva de despertar a la Agente sin que fuera demasiado brusco. _¿Un vaso de agua...? No, eso no... ¿Qué tal un sonido...? Tampoco... _Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar sus pies y arrastrarla hacia el piso. Vi gritó en frustración mientras Cait reía.

-Dormilona, debemos ir a la Grieta en una hora, si quieres comer, aprovecha-dijo encendiendo una lámpara junto a la cama.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes, vamos.

Caitlyn tuvo que arrastrar a Vi entonces hasta la cafetería del Instituto.

¿Bueno? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Apenas empiezo con esto. Si dejan un comentario me harán feliz ;) puede que suba una actualización la próxima semana ._. Pero les aseguro que terminaré, no importa cuánto tarde xD si está muy corto, solo díganlo, lo alargaré lo más que pueda. No se olviden de comentar :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Se me olvidó aclarar a Jinx ._. para las personas de España, en LAN Jinx suele decir Manototas, no Manazas (a Vi), Sombreritos es Señorita Sombrerotes (para Caitlyn) y Espinas, su lanza cohetes es Carapescado. Díganme si tengo algún error por ahí ¿sí? Aquí les dejo el capitulo._

Letras en cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Cambios de escena: XoXoXoXoXoX

Capítulo 2:

Después de ducharse rápidamente y vestirse, Vi salió corriendo hacia la sala de invocación. Al llegar sólo vio a Cait y dos invocadores. Ellos les indicaron que ya era hora, se posaron encima de la plataforma y fueron transportadas a la Grieta junto con la sensación de mareo. Al llegar, vieron a Janna, la Furia de la Tormenta, y Tryndamere, el Rey Bárbaro, los cuales ya estaban comprando sus armas.

-Caitlyn, Vi...-saludó Tryndamere- Estaré en la jungla, déjenme en el carril principal.-dijo señalando el carril del medio- Janna irá contigo Caitlyn, y tu Vi, ve al carril de arriba.

Tryndamere y Janna se fueron entonces, dejando a Vi y Caitlyn comprando el armamento. Caitlyn corrió entonces para alcanzar a Janna, Vi quedándose sola, fue caminando al carril de la izquierda. El nexo de color azul empezó a generar súbditos, los cuales acompañaron a Vi hasta la torreta exterior. No había nadie junto a la torreta, encendió sus guantes y se acercó al arbusto para esconderse, pero al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡A un lado!

-¿Que dem... ¡AAAHH!-gritó tratando de alejarse. Alguien la había tomado de la cintura mientras dos hachas salían disparadas en dirección hacia Cho'Gath, el Terror del Vacío. El problema es que ella no podía ver quien la tenía por la cintura- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y quién es esta hermosura?-una voz grave preguntó en su oído mientras las manos desconocidas llegaron hasta sus caderas. Vi apartó al intruso con sus puños, molesta de que la tocaran tan descaradamente. Draven cayó sobre su trasero por la fuerza del empuje- La Agente de Piltover...-sonrió antes de ser tirado por los aires por Cho'Gath. Vi fue a su rescate maldiciendo algunas palabras en voz baja, golpeando las patas de Cho'Gath para que cayera, dejando que Draven cayera al suelo en busca de sus hachas.

-Muévete, Ejecutor, o dejaré que mis puños te saluden.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad, Agente? ¿Ni siquiera un "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" ¿O simplemente "Hola"?-preguntó lanzando una de sus hachas a un súbdito enemigo, tomándola antes de caer al suelo.

-Sólo cállate y ataca, ¿quieres?-_Esto tardará un rato muy... largo... _se lamentó, _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_ Durante el encuentro con Cho'Gath, tuvieron unas pequeñas discusiones, ya que ambos querían asesinar al monstruo del Vacío, el cual escapaba, aprovechando las discusiones de Draven y Vi. Media hora después, habían destruido la torreta interna, Cho'Gath había desaparecido y Rengar apareció en su lugar junto con Nidalee, con sus aspectos de Cazadores de Cabezas. Liberaron rugidos, haciendo correr a Draven y Vi de regreso a la torre. Vi miró a Draven al tomar aire junto a la torreta- ¿Miedo, Ejecutor?

-¿Yo? No es eso.-dijo respirando pesadamente- Simplemente no quise estar ahí para que me mataran...

-Puedo romper las armaduras ¿sabes? Y el hecho de que no quieres estar ahí para que te maten se llama miedo.

-Entonces, tú también corriste. Nunca he luchado junto a ti, y es un verdadero placer de ver.-sonrió pícaramente. Vi sintió sus mejillas arder y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearle el rostro.

-Maldito atrevido, ni se te ocurra mirarme así. Si estuvieras en el equipo contrario ya te hubiese matado.

-Perdóneme, Agente. No quise ofenderla.-dijo haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, después de recuperarse del golpe.

Los invocadores les instruyeron ir al carril del medio. Después de hacer una parada en la base, corrieron, Draven siguiendo a Vi todo el camino. Al llegar, consiguieron a Janna protegiendo la torre, Tryndamere enfrentado a Rengar, Caitlyn esquivando las balas de Sarah Fortune y Sona escudándose detrás de Nidalee. Draven lanzó sus hachas, las cuales corrieron por la tierra, asesinando a Sona y a Sarah en su camino, apuntando otro asesinato a Nidalee al devolverse. Cho'Gath apareció entonces detrás de Nidalee, liberando su distintivo Grito Salvaje. El Terror del Vacío se había hecho más grande, y junto a Rengar asesinaron a Janna. Quince minutos después todos habían sido asesinados, el equipo enemigo destruyendo el nexo. Vi y Caitlyn fueron transportadas de nuevo a la sala de invocación, solas, sin su equipo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¿No... Lo sé?-respondió Vi mirando a Caitlyn.

-No me refería a eso, Vi.-dijo mirándola de vuelta. Le tomó por los brazos- ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm, si... Estoy bien.-dijo insegura de los pensamientos de Caitlyn- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Me preocupé al ver a Draven, el es peligroso Vi.-dijo mirándola a los ojos- No tienes mucho tiempo aquí en la Liga, por eso me preocupé. No te acerques al noxiano.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo, tranquila.-sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Caitlyn. Ambas salieron de aquella sala antes de que los invocadores llegaran a buscarlas y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Vi cerró su puerta y no volvió a abrirla.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Volvió a quedarse dormida hasta la madrugada, otra vez con hambre. Se dirigió a la cocina, consiguiendo esta vez leche y pastel de chocolate. Al ir a la sala de estar, se consiguió la lámpara de la esquina encendida y alguien en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-¿Quien está ahí?-preguntó acercándose sigilosamente. La cabeza volteó, revelando el rostro tatuado de Draven. La miró de arriba a abajo para luego regresar su vista al libro. Vi recordó lo que se había puesto para dormir y se lamentó por ser tan ingenua y no hacerle caso a Jinx.

-Nos encontramos otra vez, Agente.

-¿Tú lees?

-Claro, pero mi hermano no sabe, me cree ignorante-dijo. Se arrimó en el sofá ligeramente a la izquierda, dándole espacio a Vi para sentarse. Ella, cautelosamente, acepto la invitación.

-Me sorprende verte aquí a esta hora...

-Tengo problemas para dormir, no siempre estoy aquí, me quedo en mi habitación.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-preguntó tomando un pedazo de pastel.

-Que yo recuerde, si. Crecí en las calles, me costaba conciliar el sueño, bueno, todavía. Y por lo general funciono con menos horas de descanso.

Vi lo miró de reojo mientras comía el pastel. Tenía el cabello largo, recogido en una coleta a la altura de su nuca, un par de aretes en cada oreja, su ridículo bigote característico y el tatuaje en su rostro que llegaba hasta sus brazos y pecho. Sus ojos color gris rodaban de línea en línea.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme o qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo dándose cuenta de su error, apartó la mirada rápidamente. El la miró de vuelta, marcando la página del libro para cerrarlo. Puso una de sus manos en la rodilla descubierta de Vi- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Solo trato de iniciar una conversación, ¿qué creías?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Que tocándome la pierna creerás que caería rendida a tus pies.-dijo molesta, sacando su mano de la pierna de ella- Si intentaras algo conmigo, terminarías en el hospital.

El no hizo caso y pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros, acercándola a él. Ella sintió por segunda vez que las mejillas se le calentaban y lo alejó rápidamente, pero fue en vano, porque el aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y con el brazo izquierdo le rodeo el abdomen hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Suéltame, ahora.-esta vez casi gritó, Draven puso mala cara y soltó su agarre.

-Chica difícil.

-No sabes cuánto.-murmuró llevándose el último pedazo de pastel a su boca.

-Cuéntame de ti...

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Eres de Piltover, ¿verdad?

-Si...-respondió mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Una familia promedio o una familia rica? No pareces de las que tiene una familia muy grande...-dijo mirándole a los ojos. Ella se incomodó repentinamente ante esa mirada.

-No conocí a mis padres, no te diré más nada.-cruzó sus brazos, un grave error. Ella tenía puesta una camiseta de tirantes y al cruzar sus brazos hizo que sus pechos subieran un poco, para sorpresa de Draven, el cual no pudo evitar ver más abajo. Solo sonrió y Vi no pudo hacer más que mirar abajo- ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios hago aquí sentada!-dijo tapándose esta vez.

-Eres un misterio, simplemente quería conocerte, Vi.-sonrió, tomó su libro en manos, levantándose del sofá- Y la razón por la que estás aquí es porque te atraigo de manera irresistible.

-Sólo en tus sueños.-susurró. El se inclino hacia ella, hasta quedar prácticamente encima.

-Me veras pronto, Agente. Esperaré con ansias...

Y tan repentinamente como le hablo, se fue, dejándola sola en aquella sala.

_Y aquí termina el dos... QUE TAAAL? :3 la emoción... es palpable xd bueno, la verdad es que termino los capítulos muy rápido, pero con lo que tardo es en corregir. Ese fue el dos, pronto el tres :3 si quieren dejar un comentario pulsen el botoncito de aquí abajo, me harán feliz :3 bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí está el tres :3 espero les guste._

Letras en cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Cambios de escena: XoXoXoXoXoX

Capítulo 3:

Después de esa noche, Vi no volvió a salir de su habitación en la noche. No le dijo a Caitlyn que había pasado, a nadie en realidad y eso la mortificaba de alguna forma. No quería salir hasta que Draven se fuera a Noxus, que su semana en el Instituto acabara, pero no sabía cuándo sería eso, y preguntar sería un error seguramente. Piltover no sería un refugio tampoco, ya que era prácticamente imposible esconderse, y más alguien como ella. No quiso admitirlo tampoco, pero Draven si tuvo razón en algo: había llamado su atención, y no sabía porque le había parecido tan... refrescante. Se sentía bien pelear con alguien que no fuera Caitlyn, era libertad de alguna forma.

Era jueves por la tarde, hacía dos días que se había conseguido con Draven en la noche y solo había salido para comer y los encuentros en la Grieta. Estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, hasta que tocaron su puerta con tres golpes secos.

-¿Campeona Vi? Soy el Emisario de Piltover, representante político de Piltover para hacer la voluntad de la Liga.-explicó detrás de la puerta- El Alto Consejo, más específicamente Vessaria Kolminye la ha enviado una carta.

-Pásela por debajo de la puerta.-sin duda, Vi no tenía ánimos para levantarse. Miró hacia la puerta mientras el Emisario pasaba la carta, recorriendo el suelo.

-Si necesita saber más, vaya a ver a la Consejera Vessaria.-y con eso, el Emisario se fue. Vi soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, quería salir, pero sabía que se encontraría con Draven y ella no tenía ánimos en esos momentos. _¿Por qué me sigo ocultando? Eso no es muy de ti, Vi. Tendré que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano… Y prefiero temprano que tarde._ Se levantó de un salto, buscó la carta para luego dirigirse al armario. Hoy no tendría encuentros, así que decidió ir a relajarse un poco en la piscina de Instituto, donde, probablemente no encontraría a Draven. Si, se admitía a si misma que le tenía un poco de miedo, pero solo porque él la intimidaba al coquetearle. Buscó un bañador rápidamente, procurando que fuera lo menos descubierto posible, unas gafas para el sol, sandalias, un sombrero si era posible, una toalla y una botella de bronceador en crema. Al verse en el espejo descartó el sombrero por el simple hecho de creer que se estaba ocultando o volviendo paranoica, no porque se viera ridícula. Salió de la habitación con la carta en sus manos y la toalla en sus hombros. Oyó un ruido de una puerta abriéndose y para su sorpresa, fue la puerta de Caitlyn.

-Con que... Por fin saliste...

-¿Salir? ¿A que te refieres?

-Vi, no seas obtusa, algo te pasó en estos días y no me quieres decir.-dijo Caitlyn mirándola a los ojos. La tomó del brazo y la arrastro a su cuarto- ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

Vi bajo la vista a su mano, donde aún tenía la carta de Vessaria. Miró a Caitlyn sin saber realmente que le pasaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Caitlyn?

-Vessaria me envió una carta a mí también, diciendo que te echara un ojo. Algunos invocadores te han visto saliendo de tu habitación muy tarde, por la noche, y no saben que has estado haciendo durante esas horas fuera.-dijo sentándose en su cama. Vi se quedó de pie junto a ella, no quería sentarse porque sabía que si iba a discutir con Caitlyn, necesitaría fuerza y estar de pie le ayudaba. La Agente bufó.

-Solo he salido dos noches porque tenía hambre, me dormía en la siesta de la tarde y despertaba en mitad de la noche, eso es todo.

-Vi, no solo eso...-dijo frotándose el rostro- Vieron a Draven contigo hace como dos noches.-susurró mirándola. Vi maldijo por lo bajo.

-Draven solo estaba ahí leyendo un libro.-a eso, Cait le miró con cara de "no seas estúpida"- Es verdad, yo me quedé con él un rato porque ninguno de los dos tenía sueño y-

-Creen que tienes algo con el.-le interrumpió. Vi la miró incrédula por un momento antes de estallar a carcajadas. _Esto ya es irónico... ¿Qué le pasa por la mente a Vessaria? _

-¿Y tú qué piensas? Si me pasara algo, te lo contaría, lo sabes.-al decirlo, se mordió la lengua. Caitlyn la miró desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Vi cerró su boca de golpe, internamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sabía que Caitlyn sospechaba de lo que le sucedía y la carta que ella tenía podía llegar a confirmar sus sospechas. Decidió que podía confiar en ella, era su amiga, y si la juzgaba, no podría hacer nada. Finalmente se rindió y se sentó junto a ella.

-No he dormido durante días. Hace dos días no podía dormir en la madrugada, después de buscar algo de comer me conseguí a Draven leyendo en una sala de estar. Hablamos y me pareció irritante en todos los sentidos y ya.

-¿Eso es todo? Me parece que le atraes.-murmuró. Vi la vio impactada.

-¡¿Atraerle?! ¡¿Que mierdas se te pasan por la cabeza?! ¡El me da asco, Cait!

-Sabía que responderías eso.-sonrió satisfecha.

-El simplemente llamó mi atención, ¿bien? No estoy interesada en el, de ninguna forma.-dijo cruzando sus brazos- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a la piscina antes de que se haya ido el sol.

-Bien, vete.-respondió Cait riendo. Vi era odiosa, pero de todas formas la hacía reír. Cuando peleaban realmente, era más odiosa. Vi Salió rápidamente por la puerta.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Al llegar al exterior del Instituto, se sentó en una tumbona, cerca de la piscina. Puso las gafas sobre sus ojos y algo de crema bronceadora en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Allá voy!-oyó, miró hacia ambos lados hasta que vio a Draven correr hasta la piscina y con un _¡splash!_ cayó dentro de la piscina. Vi, molesta, empezó a secarse.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó furiosa.

-¿Quieres ayuda con ese bronceador?-sonrió asomándose- No pensé que saldrías de tu cueva, Agente...

-Cállate. Déjame, ya tengo suficiente con que lidiar.-dijo acomodando las gafas sobre sus ojos con una mano y con la otra agarrando la carta de Vessaria. Le dio la espalda a Draven y abrió la carta.

-Oye...-se acercó a ella empapado y cuidadosamente, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, su barbilla en el otro hombro- ¿Una carta?

-Es del Alto Consejo.-murmuró. Leyó rápidamente. _"Por ciertas circunstancias, deberá permanecer en el Instituto." Bla, bla, bla... "...un mes en el Instituto"_- ¿Qué mierdas hice ahora para merecer esto?

-Yo también recibí esa carta.-murmuró. Vi volteó su rostro para verle.

-¿Tú qué...?

-También recibí esa carta.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana. El Emisario de Noxus me despertó.-respondió sentándose junto a ella. Vi volvió a posar su vista en la carta, mientras, Draven no pudo evitar verle lo que no ocultaba su traje de baño.

-Mierda.-murmuró cubriendo sus ojos cansados.

-Tranquila, no será tan malo.-le sonrió. Vi lo empujó pero Draven ni se movió- ¿Qué tal si empezamos a conocernos?

-Vete al diablo.

-No iré allí abajo hasta que nos conozcamos.-dijo tomándola por la cintura, Vi chilló, llamando la atención de varios campeones alrededor. Draven le quitó las gafas y la carta, la levantó en brazos y con una de sus manos ágilmente le quitó las sandalias- Vamos a la piscina.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡No quería entrar ahí! ¡Suéltame, mierda!

Muy tarde, Draven se lanzó con ella aún en sus brazos. Al salir a la superficie, Draven rió mientras Vi tosía, ella le dio una palmada en la cabeza haciendo que el riera más fuerte. La lanzó por los aires, haciendo que cayera a un par de metros más lejos que el.

-¡Me las pagarás!-gritó nadando hacia él. Draven rió una vez más antes de huir de ella.

XoXoXoXoXoX

-Gracias por acompañarme Ezreal.

-No hay ningún problema, Cait. Ver a Vi con un noxiano debe de ser lo más cómico que veremos en un tiempo.

-Supongo que tienes razón... Bueno, ya sabes el plan de escape, si nos ve le decimos inocentemente que también queríamos ir a la piscina.

-Bien.-sonrió el rubio. Había sido convencido de ir a espiar a la pelirosada por Caitlyn, pensaron en decirle a Jayce, pero hubiese sido muy cruel para Vi.

Se acercaron a unas sillas, las más cercanas del trampolín. Minutos después sentarse, Ahri se sentó junto a ellos.

-Hola, amores.-sonrió pícaramente, Caitlyn levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola Ahri.-sonrió de vuelta Ez- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quiero saber eso.-dijo apuntando con una de sus colas a Vi y Draven, los cuales habían salido de la piscina y estaban sentados uno junto al otro en las tumbonas.

-¿Eso? Nosotros también estamos por descubrirlo.-rió Caitlyn. Ahri frunció el ceño.

-¿Ustedes tampoco saben?

-Lo único que sabemos es que Vi no está atraída por Draven pero el parece que si.-respondió el rubio, Cait asintió en consentimiento.

-Rayos...-murmuró haciendo puchero, acariciando sus colas- Si se enteran de algo, ¿me lo dirían?

-Tal vez.-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ahri volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el bar junto a la piscina. Ezreal miró a Caitlyn por un momento.

-¿Apostamos?

-Ezreal, sabes que no me gusta apostar.

-¿Y si es una apuesta que te interese?-le sonrió. Caitlyn lo miró de vuelta.

-Habla de una vez, llamaste mi atención.

-Bien.-dijo pensativo- Si Vi y Draven salen en una cita, gano yo...

-Entonces si Vi y Draven no salen en una cita, yo gano.-dijo ofreciendo su mano, Ezreal la estrechó sin dudar- Y... ¿Cuál es el premio?

-No lo sé, fue tu idea, tiene que ser bueno.

-Mmm...-murmuró- Déjame pensarlo...

XoXoXoXoXoX

Se le hacía algo extraño hablar con tanta naturalidad con el noxiano. Estaban hablando cómodamente uno frente al otro, de cualquier cosa. Vi desde hace rato había avistado a Caitlyn sentándose junto a Ezreal en unas sillas cercanas al trampolín, pero no había dicho nada. Draven la hacia reír con sus bromas. _Y yo que pensaba que él era odioso... No es tan malo estar con él… Creo…_

-Entonces, ¿desde cuando tienes problemas con Jinx? Ella parece que solo quiere llamar la atención.-dijo el recostándose en la tumbona. Vi miró a la piscina.

-Exacto, ella hace sus desastres para llamar la atención, es realmente frustrante porque no se deja atrapar.-dijo cerrando los ojos. No sabía qué hora era pero el sol lo sentía más fuerte.

-Yo creo que ella te quiere de alguna forma...-murmuró cerca de su oído, ocasionando un escalofrío para ella.

-Sólo te dejare claro que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres.-dijo seca. Oyó la estruendosa risa de Draven unos segundos después.

-¿Por qué tienes tu nombre tatuado en la mejilla?

-Porque me gusta que todos sepan que mi nombre significa mucho para mí, y que tiene muchos significados.-sonrió.

-Interesante...-murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces, Draven-

-Draven no, Draaaaven...-le corrigió, alargando su nombre, Vi no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Bien, Draaaaven, ¿nadamos? No quiero tener quemaduras de segundo grado.

-Yo te veo más bien pálida.-dijo mirándole- Y delgada...-sonrió mirándole mas abajo- Nop, no tan delgada.

-¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Te juro que te partiré la cara si no dejas de mirarme!-dijo aumentando el tono de voz, intentando sonar como si bromease para no espantarle, Draven no pudo hacer más que reír.

-¿Como dejar de mirarte con esas curvas?-dijo inclinando su cabeza para mirarle desde otro ángulo. Vi tomo una de sus sandalias del suelo y se la tiro en la cara, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, se lanzó en la piscina- Con que... ¿Me retas, nena?

Vi al oír eso, sintió sus mejillas arder en furia, cuando volteo a verle con su mirada asesina él se cruzó de brazos, levanto ambas cejas y sonrió pícaramente. _Lo voy a matar, no me importa cuando. Juro que lo matare por decirme "nena" y mirarme así._

-Nena, si sueltas el pañuelo, no tengas dudas de que peleare por él.

_Esto es el colmo._

Ya no le importaba si hacia una escena frente a todos. Se largaría de ahí a como dé lugar y si Draven le seguía hasta sus aposentos le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Salió de la piscina hecha un basilisco para recoger sus cosas mientras Draven no hacía más que observarla atónito.

-Vi...

-Déjame sola, imbécil.

XoXoXoXoXoX

-¡ARRGGHH! ¡MIERDAAAA!-gritaba ahogando los gritos en su almohada. Draven la siguió todo el camino hasta su habitación, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara como lo había imaginado. Espero hasta que oyó sus pasos por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron- ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO!

Después de patalear y golpear su almohada, se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta. Draven después de cambiarse de vestimenta volvió a la puerta de Vi, la oyó gritar y patalear, esperando a que se calmara. Sentado en el suelo, espero a que se hiciera más tarde.

-¿Draven?

Volteo para ver a Caitlyn junto a Ezreal, los cuales estaban atónitos mirando a Draven.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo... Quería disculparme con Vi... Pero me da miedo entrar y que me patee las bolas.

-¿Miedo, tu, Ejecutor?-preguntó Ezreal sorprendido por su sinceridad.

-Bueno, no la oyeron gritar "Mierda" y "Lo odio" ahogados en su almohada.-murmuró mirando al suelo. Volteó a ver por la ventana al cielo, el cual ya estaba oscurecido.

Ezreal le murmuro algo a Caitlyn al oído y después camino hasta dos puertas más allá de la de Vi para entrar en su habitación. Cait se agacho junto a él.

-Son las nueve de la noche, si dejó de gritar es porque se quedó dormida.-le susurró- ¿Quieres que entre a ver como esta?

-Quería verla yo.-murmuro haciendo puchero y cruzando sus brazos. Cait rio levemente.

-Entremos entonces los dos.-sonrió. Cait se levanto para abrir la puerta mientras Draven se levantaba de un salto. Cuando entraron vieron el desastre de toalla, sandalias, lentes y botella de bronceador que dejó Vi junto a su cama, ella estaba boca abajo en la cama con su traje de baño puesto- Dormida como un tronco.

-Se ve... Tranquila...-murmuro. _Tranquila y relajada._ Se veía tan vulnerable estando ahí boca abajo. El se acerco por el lado derecho de la cama, donde su cara miraba, y se agacho hasta estar a su altura. La miro detenidamente. Sus labios gruesos y rosados, nariz perfilada, mejillas, cejas, el tatuaje en su mejilla, una cicatriz que tenía en su ceja derecha, su mandíbula perfecta, hasta su cabello rosa y orejas con pendientes. Pestañas largas y rizadas reposaban sobre sus pómulos. _A Draven le gusta esa cara... _Sonrió levemente.

-Draven, debemos irnos.-susurró Cait apoyada en el borde de la cama. Él la observó alarmado.- No quiero irme todavía, quiero disculparme con ella.

-Si la despiertas, en serio te pateará las bolas. Vámonos, apuesto a que se despertará en la media noche.-Draven miro a la Sheriff, juntando sus cejas en preocupación. Miro de vuelta a Vi, apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara, posando su pulgar en su barbilla. _Realmente bella_. Caitlyn y Draven salieron de la habitación y se despidieron el uno del otro. Cuando ella entró a su habitación, Draven se apoyo en la pared junto a la puerta de Vi y se deslizo hasta que llego al suelo. _Tal vez sientas algo por ella… Aún no lo sabes tú mismo, mi amigo Draven. _Pensó. No supo exactamente cuando se quedo dormido hasta que alguien lo despertó.

_Hola de nuevo:3 ¿les gustó? Dejen un comentario, ¿sí? Necesito saber si les gusta o no. Díganme si tengo algún error en algún lado. Y bueno, tardé un poco en terminarlo porque la situación aquí no está bien ._.supongo que sabrán a que me refiero. Aquí en Venezuela está algo fuerte la cosa y aparte tuve un problema familiar, pero ya está bien __ pronto subiré el cuatro, no irá tan rápido como este cap, ahí verán. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, tardé un poco… Creo… Estoy un poco mal con las evaluaciones. Pero les traje aquí el cuarto capítulo. Y… Bueno… Recuerden que el Rating es M, ¿bien? Todo bien, entonces._

Letras en cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Cambios de escena: XoXoXoXoXoX

Capitulo 4:

No quería despertarle, pero no podía hacer nada y dejarle ahí. Vi se acuclilló hasta estar a la altura de su rostro. _Eres increíble, Draven. No quería verte y aquí estas..._ Intentó despertarle, el inmediatamente abrió sus ojos en alerta.

-¡Vi! ¡Yo... No quise molestarte... Entiende que soy así y no puedo cambiar como soy.-comenzó- Discúlpame.-murmuró tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo. Vi le sonrió débilmente.

-Solo no vuelvas a decirme "nena" o mirarme de esa forma, ¿bien? Detesto eso. Mucho.-murmuró. Draven apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Viviré con eso.-susurro- ¿Qué hora es?

-Madrugada.

-¿Despertaste con hambre?

-No, fue una pesadilla.-dijo levantándose. Draven le siguió rápidamente. Vi entró en su habitación con Draven en sus talones, busco una bata y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador de su habitación. _Tecnología Hextech de primera._

Él le miro caminar de un lado a otro desde el borde de la cama. Estaba agotado, su trasero adolorido y le dolía la espalda. Miró a la cama y luego a Vi, ella estaba distraída buscando que comer en la cocina.

-Draven, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-preguntó, cuando no recibió respuesta se asomó por la puerta- ¿Huh? ¿Se quedó dormido?

_Definitivamente es un caso perdido... ¿Y si alguien entra y lo ve? ¡No pienso dormir con él!_ Dejando a Draven dormido en su cama, se dirigió al sofa con el papeleo de un caso que tenía que completar con Cait. Una hora y media pasó y había amanecido, Vi seguía despierta sin poder dormir hasta que llegó su compañera.

-Vi, ¿estás despierta?- preguntó asomándose en la puerta. La vio en el sofá, Vi la miró de vuelta.

-Si preguntas porque estoy despierta, pregúntaselo al Draven que está en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto sin alzar la voz. Draven seguía dormido en la cama, su cara en la almohada de Vi y su nariz en las sabanas- ¿Y si está despierto y nos esta oyendo?

-Oh por favor, ni que estuviéramos hablando sobre un gran secreto.-murmuró dejando los papeles en el sofá- Vamos a despertarle.

-Deberíamos...-murmuro Cait con su mano en su barbilla- Por lo menos no babea.

-Uh, cierto, ya le hubiese tirado de la cama...

-Silencio...-murmuró Draven. Vi bufó.

-Tsk. No nos silencies, esta es mi habitación. Y ya sabemos que despertaste.

Draven gruñó, se apretujó a las sabanas y volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar mirando a otro lado. Vi le arrancó las sabanas y Caitlyn la almohada, las dos riendo de él.

-¡Dejen de burlarse de Draaaven!

-¡Si te levantas tal vez lo hagamos!-rieron, Draven se levantó furioso de la cama y se fue al sofá. ellas no se dieron cuenta de algo que habia dejado Draven en la cama hasta que se sentaron.

-Denmelo.-oyeron, al voltear, vieron a Draven frente a la cama con su mano extendida. Su cabello estaba hacia abajo, su ceño fruncido y su pié golpeteaba el suelo como un metrónomo en funcionamiento- El brazalete. Denmelo, ahora.

-Hey, tranquilo, yo solo vine a decirle a Vi que tiene un encuentro en la tarde.-respondió Cait a la defensiva. Vi le miró alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Sólo uno? Que triste.

-Me iré ahora, yo tengo tres hoy.-sonrió. Draven le despidió con la mano antes de que ella saliera.

-Ahora, dame ese brazalete o te atraparé y no te soltaré hasta que me lo des.

-¿Y como harás en tus encuentros?-sonrió presumidamente mostrándole el brazalete.

-Estoy pensando lanzar y atrapar mis hachas contigo en mi hombro.-sonrió de vuelta. _No le daré la satisfacción de intentar atraparlo para que lo aparte un momento antes._

-Vamos, Draven, no tenemos todo el día...

En vez de intentar quitarselo de las manos, cayó encima de ella, tumbándola a la cama, tomando sus muñecas hasta ponerselas sobre la cabeza. Con una de sus piernas aparto las de ella y presionó sus caderas para restringir los movimientos de ella. Vi no podía moverse, estaba atrapada y no podía zafarse de ninguna forma.

-Eres una joya, Agente. ¿Ahora si me darás el brazalete o nos besaremos hasta sacudir la cama?

-Suéltame o te escupiré en la cara.

-Entonces deja el brazalete.-retó. Sin rechistar tiró la pulsera a su lado en la cama, Draven le soltó las muñecas para tomarlo, pero aún la tenía por las caderas.

-Ahora mis caderas-pidió. Antes de alejarse de ella, empujó una vez su ingle a la de ella, provocando un respingo de Vi- ¡Apártate!

-Que testaruda eres, bella. Yo sé que te gusta.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme asi?

-Tu dijiste que no te llamara nena, no dijiste nada de bella ni hermosa.-sonrió triunfante. Vi maldijo.

-Vamos a desayunar.-gruño. El sonrió aún más.

-¿Iremos a desayunar contigo semidesnuda? ¡Me encanta! ¡Una excelente idea!

Vi miró hacia abajo. Tenía puesto el traje de baño aún y la bata a medio abrir. _¡¿No me quité el traje de baño?! ¡Vi reacciona! _Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sin duda era un desastre. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal, tenia ojeras y la marca de la sabana en su mejilla.

-Iré a ducharme primero.-murmuró tapándose. Draven no cabía en sí por su gozo. Estaba tan entretenido con ella que ni siquiera se le ocurrió decirle que se duchara- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡Claro que me ducharé contigo! Aunque lo veo muy veloz para nuestra relación, ¿no crees? Mejor salir primero, después sexo-

-¡NO TE DECÍA PARA QUE TE DUCHARAS CONMIGO IMBÉCIL, ERA PARA QUE TE FUERAS A TU HABITACIÓN!-y para mayor asombro de Vi, el solo le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Vi.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Darius se acercó al cuarto del Ejecutor y abrió sin más la puerta. Se encontró con la cama hecha, nadie en el baño y sin ningún rastro de su hermano. Buscó algún indicio de donde podría estar o donde pudo haber ido, minutos después se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Aún no lo encuentras?-entró Katarina con Cassiopeia. Darius gruñó en respuesta- Maldición. No entiendo porque Swain quiere que luche con nosotros.

-Si no lo encontramos, ¿Qué haremos?

-Tranquila Cassie, ya veremos cómo hará Swain.-le respondió Katarina a su hermana. Cassiopeia se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana ligeramente mientras veían a Darius caminar de un lado a otro buscando algo relacionado con Draven. Escucharon pasos y alguien tararear fuera de la habitación y rápidamente se acercaron a ver quien era. Draven, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, cantaba una cancioncilla mientras deslizaba sus pies por el suelo como si fuese una pista de baile.

-¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. El Ejecutor solo pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Hoy habrá un encuentro?

-Que genio.-murmuró la pelirroja. Cassie no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la cara.

-Draven, tienes dos encuentros hoy. Ni siquiera estás vestido para el encuentro.

-Pues no sabía que tenía encuentros hoy.-se rascó la barbilla- No he ido a la recepción a revisar...

-Chicas, ¿me dan un momento con Draven?-preguntó Darius, Cassie salió de inmediato, Katarina unos momentos después. Al quedarse ambos solos, Draven no hizo más que mirarle- Hermano, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Yo... Conocí a alguien... Que me agrada.-susurró mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta- Pero no te la puedo presentar aún.-sonrió.

-Draven, si es una campeona es obvio que la conozco. No podemos hablar ahora sobre esto, debemos ir a la Grieta.

El hermano menor cambió drásticamente su ánimo al oír esto, Draven se fue a vestir en el baño de su habitación. Al terminar de arreglarse salió, encontrando a Darius mirando un par de fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared.

-Vamos.-murmuró. Darius volteó.

-Hermano, después del juego hablaremos.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Vi y Ezreal, después de comer, se quedaron en el comedor a ver el partido mediante el "televisor". Era como un guardián de visión, pero a la vez una pantalla de esos aparatos modernos que tanto hablan los invocadores últimamente. Cait y Jayce estaban luchando con el equipo de Demacia contra Noxus, y Vi y Ezreal no podían evitar reír tan fuerte porque a donde fuera Garen iba Katarina a tratar de asesinarlo. Caitlyn estaba junto a Lux en el carril inferior y les iba realmente bien, hasta que llego Draven.

-¡Aquí llega Draaaven!

Ezreal miró a Vi momentáneamente. Ella miraba fijamente el televisor, sus pupilas rodaban de un lado a otro por la pantalla, tenía sus manos juntas en su regazo y retorcia los dedos entre ellos mismos.

-Ha muerto Lux del equipo azul.-se oyó al presentador, Ezreal volteo a la pantalla. Efectivamente Lux habia sido asesinada por Draven ayudado por Cassiopeia, dejando a Caitlyn sola en el carril.

-¡Oficial, ven aquí!-grito Draven burlándose de Cait. Ella volteo la cabeza, mirándole con su mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Ezreal y Vi sorprendidos._ ¡¿Caitlyn agitada?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!_

En efecto, Caitlyn se agitó y correteo a Draven de regreso a la torre, Cassie no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarle sus explosiones perjudiciales. Caitlyn saco su as en la manga, apunto a Draven y disparo. Lux corrió y conjuró su Chispa Final, terminando así la vida de Draven. Vi golpeó la mesa con su puño, llamando la atención de Ezreal. Al verle la cara a la pelirosada se encogió un poco en su asiento, a Vi le rechinaban los dientes y golpeteaba su pie contra el suelo.

-¿Vi?-preguntó temeroso, ella volteó de inmediato- ¿Estás... Bien?

Ella al darse cuenta de que el Explorador estaba algo temeroso y encogido, se relajó visiblemente, sin saber exactamente porque estaba molesta. _¿Es porque Cait mató a Draven o es porque él se dejó asesinar? ¿Qué me pasa? _No pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada, nunca le había sucedido algo como eso y era algo extraño. Decidio irse a su habitación, se despidió de Ezreal y antes de irse tomo pedazo de una tarta de limón para llevárselo. Llegó a su habitación sin inconvenientes, dejando la tarta sobre su cama, se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, tomo un pedazo de la tarta con su cuchara para postres, buscó en su armario de madera de roble un par de pantalones cortos ajustados de color azul aguamarina, una camiseta de tiras negra holgada, una gorra blanca y zapatos deportivos blancos. Puso su armadura en el sofá en el que se quedó despierta hasta la mañana y buscó de nuevo los papeles que estaba leyendo.

_Knock, knock._

-¿Quién-

-¿Vi? ¿Estás aquí?

_Mierda, Draven._

El Ejecutor entró rápidamente buscándola. Vi estaba estupefacta, sentada en la cama. Draven acababa de salir de la Grieta y aún tenía sus hachas en mano, su armadura y peinado. Se detuvo al encontrar a Vi con su ropa distinta, mirándole de arriba a abajo. Ella alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué tienes esa ropa?

-Porque quise ponérmela.-dijo mirándose- ¿Por qué no estás luchando?

-El encuentro terminó. Ha pasado una hora desde que terminó y no te conseguí por ningún lado.-dijo acercándose, dejando sus hachas en la mesa- Vi, ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote por doquier, tuve que esconderme de mi hermano para buscarte.

-Oh, ya veo...-murmuró. Se miraron por un momento, lo que pareció una eternidad. El se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado, sin quitar la mirada del otro. No sabían que decir, no tenían palabras- ¿Por qué... me buscabas?

-Yo... No sé.-murmuró reflexionando sus palabras con una sonrisa. Vi rió a carcajadas luego de unos segundos y juguetonamente le golpeó el brazo, él le siguió unos momentos después empujándola un poco fuerte sin quitar su sonrisa. Ella no vio esto tan divertido y lo empujó de vuelta, el le empujó y ella lo empujó de nuevo, esta vez ninguno reía, Draven no pudo aguantar así que tomó a Vi desde las piernas haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama y trepo sobre ella- Por Dios, que hermosa...

-D-Draven...-balbuceó. Después de tomarle las caderas, subió sus manos rápidamente. Vi no pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando el llegó a sus pechos apretándolos suavemente- Draven, no, suéltame.

-¿Que?

Alejó sus manos y acomodó su camiseta. Lo empujó para levantarse, se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta del baño.

-Vi, lo lamento... No me di cuenta de qué hacía-

-¿No te diste cuenta de que me querías quitar la ropa e ibas a intentar por más?

El se levantó de la cama cautelosamente y posó su mano en su hombro, lo aparto de un golpe seco y se encerró en el baño. Antes de que pudiera cerrar con llave Draven abrió la puerta tomando a Vi por las muñecas, lanzándola a la cama.

-¡Suéltame, maldición!

-¡No! ¡Ahora tu escuchame!-grito. Ella cerró su boca- ¡Tu empezaste empujandome! ¡No me apartaste antes de que te tocara! ¡Y yo no soy un abusador sexual, entiende que no puedo controlarme cada vez que estoy contigo!

Vi quedó boquiabierta y estupefacta ante sus palabras, no sabía que decir o reaccionar porque le resultaba irreal que le sucediera algo así.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿Te gusto?-pregunto en un susurro sin ocultar el leve horror de su rostro. Draven solo le miró con sus ojos platinados, se volteó, tomo sus hachas y salio por la puerta- ¡Draven!

El no volteó cuando le llamó, el solo se fue y no miró atrás.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Después de lo sucedido, salió sin los guantes y se dirigió a buscar a Caitlyn. No soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo y necesitaba desahogarse con Cait porque sabía que ella entendería. Al llegar al vestíbulo no consiguió a la sheriff, recorrió el comedor con sus ojos azules, consiguiéndose a Caitlyn en la pantalla y muy pocas personas ahí. Respingó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteó rápidamente para ver a Ashe, la Arquera de Hielo, mirándola interrogante.

-Te veo algo decaída Vi... ¿Necesitas hablar para sentirte mejor?

-Yo... Buscaba a Caitlyn... Pero...-murmuró apuntando a las pantallas. Ashe tomó su mano y la guió fuera del comedor- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A tomar té en un lugar tranquilo.-le sonrio. Vi se relajó un poco.

-Oh bueno...-murmuró agradecida. En el camino hacia el "pequeño departamento" de Ashe en el Instituto, consiguieron a Tryndamere charlando con Garen. El bárbaro despidió al Poder de Demacia al ver a Ashe y a Vi.

-¿Problemas amorosos?

-Aun no lo sé, Tryndamere.

-Pues no sería la única. Garen también.

-¿Es en serio?

-A ver, ¿qué problema tienes?-pregunto el bárbaro abriéndoles la puerta de su habitación. Ashe se sentó en un sofá de cuero color azul rey frente a una mesa para cafe de madera oscura, le indicó a Vi que se sentara junto a ella y Tryndamere se sentó frente a ambas en un sofá individual a juego con el otro sofá.

-Bueno...-no se sentía tan cómoda explicándoles tan abiertamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Y por otro lado no se sentía segura de que sentía por el Ejecutor- No sé cómo explicarlo...

-No queremos inmiscuirte, pero oímos un rumor acerca de ti.-hablo tranquilamente Ashe tomando las manos de Vi. Recordó su relación con ellos, nunca había hablado con Tryndamere así, pero con Ashe era distinto- Oímos que le gustas a Draven.

Vi bajó la mirada, no quería meter a los Reyes de Freljord en su problema, pero decidió que era buena idea hablar con alguien que no fuera Cait.

-Verán, conocí a Draven, formalmente, en la Grieta. El, a parte de ser super odioso, me ayudo en el encuetro. Me lo encontré en la noche del martes en una sala de estar, hablamos y ahí llamo mi atención.-contó mirándoles. Tryndamere le miró impasible con su mano en la barbilla, analizando la situación- Me oculte un par de días en mi habitación, hasta que pensé que estaba siendo paranoica, ocultándome de él aunque sabía que de todas formas tenía que enfrentarle y me encontró en la piscina.-siguió, miro a Ashe la cual la miraba compasivamente- Nos conocimos un poco y me moleste con el por ser tan odioso hasta que me siguió a mi habitación. No sé que siento por el porque no creo que sea amor, no se si me gusta, pero me entere que si le gusto... ¡No sé qué hacer!-susurro tapando sus ojos.

-Viniste con las personas indicadas.-rió Trynd, Ashe lo miro acusatoriamente. El carraspeó- Veras, cuando Ashe y yo nos casamos, no nos amábamos, todos lo saben.-ella asintió en señal que ya sabía eso- A mí me gustaba ella un poco pero yo no a ella y no teníamos otra solución que conocernos mejor.

-Tryndamere me dijo que empezó a amarme un año después, que no sabía cómo se había enamorado.-sonrió Ashe- Luego, después de soportarle por otro año más, decidí dejarlo entrar y ahora no tenemos tantos problemas.

-¿Dejarlo entrar?

-Aquí.-dijo señalando su corazón. Vi miró sus manos unos segundos, pensando.

-Debes aclarar tus pensamientos.-dijo Tryndamere frotando su bigote. Ashe le sonrió de acuerdo.

-No sé siquiera cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el... ¿Cómo sabré?

-Eso es lo que descubrirás tu misma.-sonrió la reina- Ahora, tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente en la Grieta...

-¿Estaremos en el mismo juego?

-Así es, hoy será un juego entretenido.

XoXoXoXoXoX

-Aquí estas.

Draven volteó. Darius se encontraba a un par de pasos de él, a su lado, Swain con su ave Beatrice en su hombro.

-Faltaste al encuentro.-comenzó Swain- ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

-Estuve dis-dijo deteniéndose rápidamente, si les decía que estaba discutiendo, preguntarían con quien y si les respondía con Vi, sería un grave error- Distinguiendo... Nubes... Afuera...-concluyó no muy seguro de su improvisación. Darius lo miró con cara de "no me jodas, Draven" mientras Swain asentía levemente- No revisé a qué hora sería el encuentro.-dijo mirando a Darius.

-Pues los invocadores te pondrán en uno extra mañana por faltar al de hoy.-dijo Swain acariciando la cabeza de Beatrice- Espero no te importe.

-No, bueno... No tiene importancia.-murmuró evitando la mirada de Darius. Este último no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Bueno, mañana haremos un cambio. Por petición de Vessaria te quedaras unas tres semanas más aquí y tus encuentros que tengas con Noxus estarán Riven, Talon, LeBlanc y posiblemente Gangplank o Sarah Fortune esta semana. Espero estés bien aquí.-informó el estratega, a lo que Draven solo asintió. Swain se despidió con la mano mientras el cuervo graznaba. Darius no se movió ni un centímetro, mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-Oí que te gusta la Agente de Piltover.-dijo sin más. Draven lo miró alarmado. Se rió entre dientes, disimulando su asombro.

-Heh... Cuando te dije que me gustaba alguien no era ella.-murmuró, intentando hacerle creer lo contrario. Darius parpadeó dos veces.

-Te conozco demasiado como para saber que estas mintiendo. No puedes contra mi.-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro para hacerlo caminar. Se dirigieron al patio del Instituto. Al ser la hora de descanso de la tarde, un par de invocadores junto con un montón de guardias sacan a las criaturas del vacío para que tomen aire fresco. Cuando Darius salió con Draven, Cho'Gath y Kog'Maw dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observar curiosos. Los hermanos se sentaron en una mesa de campo, uno frente al otro y Darius se le quedó mirando.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Que esperas? Habla.

_Maldición... Empieza a hablar Draven..._

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos días.-murmuró frotando su rostro cansado.

-¿Sabes lo que te haría Noxus si se enteran las personas? Piltover y Noxus no tienen tan buena relación, por nuestra alianza con Zaun.

-Lo sé.

-Puedes terminar desterrado.

-Lo sé.

-Y al ser de Noxus te costará más que te acepten en algún otro lado.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Demonios!

Darius calló. Su hermano estaba por estallar.

-¿Quién sabe la verdad?

-No lo sé... Caitlyn, Ezreal, Jayce creo... A parte de Vi no sé quien más.-murmuró. Draven sintió algo caer en su pie. Al voltear, consiguió a Kog'Maw mirándolo cual perro, con una vara a los pies de Draven- ¿Quieres que lo lance?-Kog'Maw asintió mientras saltaba y agitaba la cola- Ahí va...

Kog'Maw corrió torpemente en busca de la vara y al conseguirla, se la trago.

-Parece un perro.-susurró Darius mirando.

-¿Han visto a Kha'Zix?

Oyeron la voz tranquila de Elise, la Reina de las arañas, que apareció mientras Draven lanzaba la vara. Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros, Elise se retiró al bosque cercano al patio. Darius se levantó.

-Hablamos en unos días, hermano. Si te enamoras de ella, avisame, tal vez pueda cubrirte por cierto tiempo.

_Y ya, este es el cuarto… Ay.. Se pondrá tan cómico… Díganme que les pareció con un comentario, ¿sí? Si tengo algún error con algún tipo de información, avisen. Si, tuve que poner a Ashe, Trynda, Garen, Elise… Es que estoy mal de la cabeza y quería ponerlos por maldad :3 no mentira, es que son super todos ellos y los quiero mucho como para ponerlos ;) Adios!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Me animaron el día cuando los leí... Tuve algunos problemas con mis estudios y eso no me dejo escribir mucho que digamos... Quería que este capítulo estuviese mas largo pero, así quedó._

Letras en cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Cambios de escena: XoXoXoXoXoX

Capitulo 5:

-¡MANOTOTAAS!

-Mierda...-murmuro Vi. Jinx rio maniáticamente.

-¡Manototas! ¿Me hiciste caso?

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerte caso a qué?

-A nuestro intercambio de palabras nocturnas.-susurró llegando hasta su oído. Vi se aparto bruscamente, caminando hacia la puerta del comedor. El día de hoy llevaba otros pantalones cortos de color azul naval hasta la cintura con tres botones de color dorado donde estaba su abdomen, una camisa negra ajustada, un abrigo azul marino con estrellas doradas y mangas rojas, los mismos zapatos del día anterior y en la cabeza tenía una gorra de visera plana blanca con su nombre inscrito por dentro en color púrpura. Jinx, por otro lado, llevaba unos calcetines nuevos hasta el muslo de color blanco con una franja azul donde terminaban, otros pantalones cortos de color azul, una camiseta blanca, un abrigo como el de Vi pero en color azul celeste, zapatos blancos y una cinta rosa en la cabeza. Jinx saltaba de un lado a otro, con sus trenzas hasta el suelo siguiéndoles el paso mientras Vi estaba distraída pensando. Jinx agito su mano en frente de su rostro, haciendo que le prestara atención. Odiaba que Vi no le prestara atención, por eso estaba del lado contrario de la ley.

Vi siguió caminando, mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su barbilla. Jinx bufó frustrada, mirándola alejarse.

-Manototas, vuelve aquí.-grito haciendo caras graciosas. Vi se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cortante. Jinx no le prestó atención a su tono de voz, así que siguió hablándole.

-Oí que alguien está enamorado de ti...-dijo extendiendo la "i", pinchándole el abdomen y el hombro derecho. Vi parpadeo un par de veces.

-Voy a matar a ese alguien.-murmuró volteándose. Jinx la siguió riendo maniáticamente y corriendo porque Vi ya estaba dando zancadas largas para apresurarse. Alcanzaron rápidamente el comedor, buscando a Draven. Corrió por el Instituto con las carcajadas de Jinx a su espalda, se detuvo en la recepción, atrayendo la vista de algunos invocadores y campeones cercanos. Vi le tapo la boca a Jinx para que parara de reír, le miro con su mirada asesina- Mira Jinx, necesito que te calles un momento para que pueda pensar. Si me seguirás todo el día o toda la semana tengo que pedirte amablemente que hagas silencio o te matare todas las veces que pueda en la Grieta.

Jinx se encogió de hombros mirándola a los ojos. La cara de Jinx se relajó hasta estar con un semblante serio. Vi suspiro, Jinx no pudo aguantar y volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Cayo al suelo, sosteniendo su estomago mientras Vi la miraba seria. La chica de trenzas uso la palma de su mano izquierda para quitarse unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos.

-¡Eres tan divertida! Deberíamos salir más a menudo...

-Estás loca.-dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario, hacia el sector de habitaciones noxianas. Jinx se levanto de un salto.

-¡Así es! ¡Loca! ¿Ya viste mi certificado médico?

-No y no me importa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar el que empezó el rumor.

-¡Espérame!

-Bien, pero te callas.

Jinx miró hacia atrás, buscando miradas sospechosas que las estuvieran observando. Corrió para alcanzar a Vi, antes de que ella cruzara por un pasillo distinto. La pelirosada miro los nombres de cada habitación, buscando la del Ejecutor, obviamente. Al llegar al próximo cruce, oyó una voz junto con la de Draven.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué me hablas.

-No mientas, Draven. Ese alguien que te mencione, sabe lo que vió... No puedes mentirme.-dijo la otra voz. Era una mujer. Vi se asomó ligeramente por el pasillo, Jinx puso su cabeza unos centímetros más abajo que la barbilla de ella, ambas mirando con un solo ojo; la mitad de sus rostros ocultos por la esquina de la pared. Era LeBlanc, tenía su atuendo habitual para combate y tenía su mano izquierda en su cadera, estaba de espaldas a Vi y Jinx; Draven estaba detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente con sus brazos cruzados. Draven miro ligeramente sobre el hombro de LeBlanc, hacia donde estaban ellas dos. La Embaucadora chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro de el- Si no me dices, averiguaré por mis propios medios, no me hagas decirle a todos.-le dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Empujó el hombro de Draven para pasar de largo.

Al ver a LeBlanc irse, salieron de su escondite. Vi al llegar hasta Draven le tomo por el cuello de su franela y lo empujo hasta el interior de su habitación. Jinx se tapo la boca para evitar que se le escaparan sus carcajadas y al entrar en la habitación cerró la puerta a su espalda. En el otro lado de la habitación Vi tenía a Draven contra la pared, aun por el cuello.

-¡¿Por qué comenzaste ese rumor?!-preguntó apretando los dientes.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Me pareció extraño porque Darius también me pregunto!-reclamo. Vi le soltó después de unos segundos. Jinx los veía desde su posición sin entender mucho por cómo se trataban. La pelirosa se sentó en el lugar más cercano, en la mesa de Draven, mientras él arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. Se sentó junto a ella, dejándole su espacio personal.

-Tal vez Carapescado pueda resolver esto... El quiso estudiar psicología desde siempre.-murmuro Jinx tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos. Vi y Draven se dieron una palmada en la cara al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que hace la demente aquí?-le susurro él a Vi en su oído.

-¡Hey! ¡Oí eso!

-Me ha seguido todo el día.-dijo tapando su rostro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¡No estoy demente! Estoy loca. ¡Hay una gran diferencia allí!-sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Vi le pinchó el brazo a Draven con su dedo índice.

-¿No estabas molesto conmigo?

-Estaba. Ya no.-murmuró apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la Agente.

-¡No me ignoren!

-¿Que decías Jinx?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Jinx levanto sus brazos, dejándolos caer sobre sus muslos.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Qué insoportables!

Al salir ella por la puerta, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Vi paro de reír, bajando su vista al suelo. Él le miro curioso.

-Lo siento.-dijo subiendo la mirada- No me di cuenta de que te gustaba.

-Está bien, eres algo inocente en cuanto a darse cuenta de las cosas...

-Cuando es trabajo me doy cuenta de todo, pero en cuanto a amor o algún sentimiento tardo en caer en cuenta... Caitlyn siempre me lo dice.-susurró. El acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Está bien... Es normal.-murmuro- ¿Quieres salir?

-¿No llamaríamos la atención de todos?

-Si te pones una de esas gorras que dicen cosas divertidas no te notaran.-sonrió apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara. Ella bufó.

-¿Y nuestros tatuajes?-pregunto tocándole el brazo con su dedo índice. El sonrió aún más.

-Existe el maquillaje. ¿Nunca has usado?

-No me gusta usarlo.

-Gracias al cielo que no. Pero por hoy sería bueno ocultarnos.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Vi y Draven se cambiaron por algo más sencillo. Se pusieron un par de pantalones oscuros cada uno; Vi una camiseta holgada bajo un chaleco, que cubría su tatuaje del cuello y unos lentes para el sol grandes para cubrir más de su cara; Draven por otro lado, una camisa de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas. Ella se dejo una de las gorras negras, ocultando el cabello más largo con un moño bajo la gorra haciendo que solo se vea su rostro. Él se dejo su cabello hacia abajo, a ambos lados para ocultar sus mejillas y se puso unos lentes como los de Vi. Ella siguió el consejo de él de usar maquillaje, solo se puso base de maquillaje, para cubrir únicamente el tatuaje de su mejilla y así salieron.

Era un día lluvioso como para ser verano. No había llovido durante meses y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para salir, el día estaba oscurecido y con un paraguas sería más sencillo ocultarse. Estuvieron caminando por la sección de comercio del Instituto. Pasearon compartiendo el mismo paraguas, conociéndose mutuamente y divirtiéndose. Esta semana no tendrían casi encuentros, ya que ninguna persona supo que ellos se quedarían hasta el día anterior, gracias a Vessaria. Al no tener un horario el cual seguir estuvieron toda la tarde fuera, comieron y compraron algunas cosas. Ahora caminaban bajo el paraguas con dos tazas desechables de chocolate caliente.

-Fue divertido.-le sonrió ella a él.

-Mañana haremos algo distinto.-sonrió de vuelta el.

-Sí, será interesante.-dijo acomodando sus lentes. Draven sonrió, acomodándose el cabello. Después de desechar sus tazas, Vi miro a ambos lados y luego a Draven. Él sintió algo cálido en su mano y al voltear consiguió la mano de ella cubriendo la suya. Ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Vamos al Instituto?

-Sí, claro.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Era ya entrada la noche cuando llegaron. Draven siguió a Vi hasta su habitación, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Draven sonrió.

-Buenas noches.-murmuró. Ella abrió la puerta suavemente.

-Igual a ti.-susurro con una sonrisa no muy de ella. Draven puso su mejilla, apuntándola indicándole que le besara pero ella rió, le empujo la cara con su puño y cerró la puerta. Draven se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara. Y en cuanto a Vi, se dejo caer al suelo tras la puerta; había disfrutado la tarde y Draven no estuvo tan molesto después de todo. Quería contarle a Cait así que se decidió por una carta, la enviaría en la mañana por correo. Al terminar de escribirla, se fue a cambiar para dormir un poco.

XoXoXoXoXoX

-¡Despierta bella durmiente!

Vi murmuro algo inentendible, lanzo a ciegas una almohada a la puerta, esperando a que chocara con su nuevo "despertador". No oyó nada hasta que sintió que le caían encima, haciendo que se le escapara un alarido de dolor por el peso. Un golpe de plumas y tela cayó sobre su espalda.

-Despierta Vi.-sonrió el. Vi se acurruco dentro de las sabanas.

-No, ya hicimos mucho ayer, el día antes que ayer y el anterior a ese.-murmuró. Draven se acostó a su lado.

-Pero ya has dormido mucho...-susurró acercándose para abrazarle por la espalda. Ella se volteó, estando los dos en frente del otro; ella bajo la sabana y él sobre ella. Delicadamente ella puso su mano en su cuello, su cabeza bajo su barbilla. No se había dado cuenta que el tenia su "armadura"- Levántate. Ya mañana llegaran Caitlyn, Ezreal y Darius y nos joderán la existencia.

-Pues entonces shhh.-murmuró- Duérmete.

-Pero-

-Dije shh.-susurró suavemente casi dormida. El miro hacia abajo y miró su rostro, sus pestañas reposando sobre sus mejillas, cejas definidas, nariz perfilada y labios gruesos. Si que le encantaba esa cara... Toda la semana habían estado juntos, separados por solo dos encuentros. Ella aprendió a soportarle y él a ella, haciendo que él le gustara aún más y, aunque ella sabía, aún no podía responder a ello. Todavía no sabía cómo dejar entrar a Draven, como le había dicho Ashe la semana pasada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en algún momento él tendría un puesto ahí. El olisqueo su cabello, plantándole un beso en la frente. Ella murmuró algo inentendible y se acomodo con la nariz en su cuello.

Se despertaron un rato después en los brazos del otro. Draven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella algo incomoda. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello, pero de resto se encontraba bien. El no se apartaba de ella ni por un momento y ella no le molestaba tanto.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Vi pregunto.

-Bastante. ¿Qué quieres comer? Puedo traerte algo de la cafetería...

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué no vas tú?

-No quiero ir solo.-sonrió- Aunque salir contigo puede seguir haciendo rumores.

-Iré yo si quieres...

-No, iré yo.-dijo tomando sus manos. Ella las aparto y las puso sobre las de él.

-No, yo.

-¡Yo iré!

-¡No! ¡Yo iré!-discutieron riendo. Draven rió mientras tomaba sus brazos.

-Tú estas en ropa para dormir, la cual me causa gracia porque es de figuritas de tuercas y tornillos.-rio. Ella hizo un puchero- Quédate aquí, te buscare un bufet completo si quieres.

-Bien.-susurró. Él beso su nariz, salió unos segundos después. Ella suspiro ruidosamente, peinó su cabello con sus dedos mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de cerrar la puerta del baño, oyó un ruido fuerte, como un golpe seco. Ella salió velozmente a la habitación a ver que sucedía, pero no vio nada. Se acerco a la puerta que daba al pasillo e intento escuchar atentamente. Nada. Abrió la puerta rápido, mirando a ambos lados; no había señal de nadie, ni de Draven, así que cerró la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Raro... Se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose su armadura esta vez junto con sus guantes y abrió la puerta. No tuvo oportunidad de ver la cara de la sombra que le golpeo en la cabeza antes de caer desmayada.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le dolía la cabeza, sus muñecas, manos, tobillos y pies. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía ni el menor brillo. No sentía viento pero si algo en su pierna, algo no muy duro.

-Uhmm... ¿Hay... alguien allí?

No oyó nada, solo cadenas moviéndose. Sintió unas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia arriba. No se dio cuenta que tenía una venda sobre sus ojos. Un par de ojos verdes brillantes le miraron, no logro ver más nada ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras de igual forma. Miró alrededor, consiguió más ojos; uno azul junto a otro naranja, dos pares azules, un par de verdes a parte de los que le miraban fijamente, dos pares amarillos, otro par naranjas y por ultimo unos rojos. Vi miro todos esos ojos detalladamente, intentando reconocerlos.

-Agente.-dijo una voz. Ella busco la fuente, paro en el ojo azul y el otro naranja- No somos enemigos. Los que nos encerraron aquí si lo son al parecer.

-¿Rengar?

-Si.-afirmo- Todos. Preséntense.

-Bueno, ya nos conoces, pero sin esta luz no estamos nada bien.-dijo una voz femenina. Lux uso sus dedos para alumbrar levemente el lugar. Lux, Tryndamere, Katarina, Nidalee (la cual le había quitado la venda), Ahri, Shen, Leona y Gangplank estaban allí, encadenados en ese orden. En la esquina había un cuerpo, y ella al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que era Draven. Estaba desmayado. Vi intento zafarse pero sus manos tenían cadenas como los demás. Se levanto con dificultad, viendo que no tenía sus guantes, he intento jalar las cadenas siendo un intento en vano por quitarse las esposas. Al ver que no hizo más nada que cansarse, se sentó en donde había despertado. Oyeron unas llaves abriendo una puerta, Lux apago su luz rápidamente y Nidalee silencio a Vi. Al ver que todos se hacían los muertos cuando se abrió la puerta fingió seguir estando desmayada. Un sonido de ruedas chirriantes era acompañado de pasos. Vi cerro sus ojos levemente, espiando desde sus pestañas. Vio a una persona encapuchada, llevaba un carrito con lo que al parecer era comida; la persona saco un encendedor de un bolsillo oculto y encendió una antorcha que colgaba de la pared para verlos mejor. Al mirarla, Vi cerró sus ojos suavemente.

-Aún no despiertan.-susurró la persona. Su voz era extraña, no pudo reconocerle. Salió por la puerta, dejando la antorcha encendida. Los campeones abrieron los ojos lentamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-susurró Vi hacia todos. Ninguno respondió. Al ver a Rengar vio que estaba contando con los dedos.

-Has estado dormida aproximadamente diecinueve horas, Draven igual que tu. No todos están seguros cuanto tiempo tienen aquí, pero yo fui el primero en llegar hace casi dos días.-respondió echándose en el suelo bocabajo, poniendo su barbilla entre sus patas como un león vigilando el perímetro.

-¿Y no se supone que ustedes estaban en el Instituto?

-Yo llegue al Instituto el domingo por la tarde, me conseguí a Tryndamere en la entrada. Cuando me fuí a mi habitación a dormir, desperté aquí.-susurró Katarina. Su cabello estaba más sucio de lo normal, no tenia ningún arma y eso a Vi le parecía extraño.

-Yo estaba llegando al Instituto. Me golpearon y desperté aquí después del desmayo.-murmuro Lux con una mirada triste. Ahri resopló. Nidalee se puso rígida mientras Rengar se volvía a poner en la posición anterior.

-Ahí vienen otra vez.-dijo Ahri.

Todos se quedaron quietos. Las llaves volvieron a sonar. Dos hombres encapuchados llegaron con alguien más en sus brazos, era una mujer. La tiraron al suelo entre Shen y Ahri, la encadenaron a la pared con unas esposas libres que quedaban y le quitaron sus armas. Dos pistolas. Ella cayó tirada en el suelo cuando los encapuchados la soltaron. Su cabello rojo encrespado se desparramo por el suelo como si fuera sangre, cubriendo su cara en su totalidad. Los encapuchados tiraron el sombrero de la mujer, haciendo que cayera algo lejos. Cuando los hombres se fueron, todos se movieron, intentando ver en qué estado estaba Sarah Fortune. Vi y Nidalee intentaron moverse, pero las cadenas se lo impedían a ambas. Ahri puso a Sarah boca arriba, apartándole el pelo de la cara; se acerco su nariz para oír si respiraba o no mientras Shen le media el pulso en su cuello. Ahri asintió cuando se dieron cuenta de que si estaba viva.

-Bueno, hay que esperar a que despierte...-murmuró Tryndamere. Miró hacia el carrito- ¿Quién de ustedes puede llegar al carrito?

Todos se miraron por unos instantes. Leona acerco su pie a un lado del carrito para empujarlo pero no pudo. Katarina estiro sus piernas para atraerlo pero tampoco pudo. Se recostó en el suelo, llegando hasta el límite con la cadena en sus muñecas y engancho con uno de sus tobillos las patas del carrito haciendo que rodara hasta ella. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se levantó ágilmente y abrió las tapas que cubrían los platos; era solo pan.

-Pan para cenar.-dijo lanzando piezas. Todos atraparon unas y empezaron a comer. Vi miraba a Draven de vez en cuando para ver si se movía.

-Está vivo, Vi.-respondió Tryndamere- Sólo que sigue desmayado.

-Lo sé...-murmuro- ¿Deberíamos guardarles alguna pieza a él y a Sarah?

-Hay que hacerlo.-susurro Gangplank. Katarina miró el carrito una vez más.

-Dejaron una jarra de agua nada más...

-Hay que ahorrarla entonces.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Se habían quedado sin comida ni agua hasta el día siguiente. Durante la noche habían despertado Draven y Sarah y habían comido el pan que quedo. Rengar sugirió vigilar mientras los demás descansaban, pero Nidalee se opuso a dejarlo vigilando solo. Por el momento todos se habían dormido menos Draven, Rengar y Nidalee, obviamente; el noxiano tuvo oportunidad de mirar el lugar un poco. Era una celda con rejas negras, piso de cemento, las cadenas, ninguna ventana y un poco de paja en cada esquina. Al ser el más cercano a la reja pudo ver parte de lo que había afuera, pero solo vio unos ojitos brillantes de ratas corriendo. Miro a donde se encontraba Vi, que dormía sobre uno de sus brazos y su cabeza tenia vista a la pared.

-Tranquilo.

Draven pegó un brinco al oír el susurró de Rengar. Miró hacia él, su ojo bueno estaba cerrado, sus orejas erguidas y sus brazos cruzados. Nidalee levantó su cabeza del suelo para mirarles.

-Ella estaba preocupada.-volvió a hablar la bestia. Nidalee se acomodo en el suelo para volver a acostarse, tomando una de las colas de Ahri para usarla de almohada. Rengar miró desconfiadamente a Nidalee por unos instantes hasta que volvió a hablar- Creo que las criaturas del vacío tienen algo que ver en esto.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Draven curioso. Rengar olfateó el aire.

-Siento el olor de Kha'Zix.

Nidalee estando acostada boca arriba le lanzo una piedrita a Rengar en la cabeza, impactando contra una de sus trenzas. Él le gruñó mientras ella le respondía con un gruñido mas felino, mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Draven curioso. Rengar no quito su vista de la cazadora al responder.

-No tengo ni idea. Debió de quedar con hambre como para estar tan molesta.-susurró solo para que Draven lo oyera, pero fue en vano. Ella soltó uno de sus rugidos de puma, sobresaltando a Ahri que estaba realmente dormida. Miró acusatoriamente a Nidalee y luego a Rengar.

-¡¿Pueden parar de rugirse?! ¡Eso no suena nada amenazante! ¡Suena como si estuvieran en celo!-dijo casi gritando, tomo dos de sus colas y las puso sobre su cabeza.

-Ahri tiene razón, suenan como si estuviesen en celo. Vayan a dormir.-dijo Tryndamere. Draven se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, pero se le escapó unas carcajadas cuando oyó las risas contagiantes de Lux, Sarah, Gangplank y Katarina. Nidalee se tapó el rostro con unas tres colas de Ahri y Rengar se acostó mirando a la pared, ambos avergonzados por sus comportamientos. Vi volteó su cabeza, mirando a ver de que reían ya que acababa de despertar. Al ver a Draven este se calló rápidamente, devolviéndole la mirada. El también estaba preocupado y tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos plateados. Sarah estornudo y froto sus brazos.

-¿Ya te enfermaste, Fortune?-preguntó Gangplank con su ceño fruncido, ella le respondió con un bufido.

-Ni creas que estaría tan débil como para agarrar un resfriado.-dijo sin quitar el ego en su voz. Vi miro a Gangplank y luego a Sarah. Se canso de girar tanto su cuello, así que volvió a recostar. Sarah la miro momentáneamente- ¿Qué te pasa, corazón?

Vi giro su cuerpo para mirarles. Se sentía débil y muy cansada, no quería moverse tanto. Les mostró su mano derecha y apunto donde estaba la esposa. Sangre seca estaba donde la muñeca se unía con la esposa. Draven se levantó inmediatamente, tirando de las cadenas hasta que la pared se agrieto. Todos se asustaron cuando el sonido de las cadenas rompiéndose hizo eco por toda la celda, el corrió hasta Vi, tomó su muñeca para observarla mejor.

-Mierda.

De su traje arranco una cinta que colgaba y la arranco. Puso el pedazo entre su piel cortada y el metal oxidado para evitar la infección. Puso su palma de la mano en la frente de ella, verificando su temperatura. _Tiene fiebre y esta sudando mucho._ Shen le hizo señas para acercarla un poco, miro a pesar de las cadenas. Finalmente, dio un diagnostico.

-Llevamos aproximadamente dos días y medio aquí. Parece que contrajo tétanos.

El ejecutor inmediatamente se movió hasta la pared donde estaban las cadenas de Vi. Como pudo, arranco las cadenas, liberando a Vi. La cargo en sus brazos hasta llevarla frente a Shen.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tú eres doctor! ¡Has algo!-Shen miro por debajo del pedazo de tela, tomo su pulso y sintió su temperatura. Shen aparto sus manos.

-Es leve, necesita reposar pero hay que curarla.-susurro- No debemos hablar muy alto y no dejar tanta luz.-miro la antorcha, luego a Nidalee- ¿Puedes curarle?

-Claro, pero tomara un tiempo hasta que este curada totalmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Draven. Sus ojos le imploraban a Nidalee. Ella le sonrió consoladoramente.

-Al menos medio día.

Draven dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Tomó a Vi entre sus brazos otra vez y se sentó con ella en su regazo junto a Nidalee, la cual tomo su mano y empezó a hacer el trabajo de curarla. Rengar se levanto del suelo e intento arrancar sus cadenas de la pared con éxito, Gangplank hizo lo mismo seguido de Tryndamere, este último también arranco las cadenas de Katarina, y se acercaron a Vi y Draven. La pelirosa tuvo un escalofrió muy fuerte y Draven trato de calmarla. Rengar se echó en el piso junto a Nidalee, Gangplank se sentó junto a Sarah y Tryndamere junto a Draven. Katarina se acostó sobre una de las colas de Ahri. Draven lo miro a todos extrañado.

-No pensé que sería tan sencillo arrancar las cadenas…-dijo Leona.

-Las paredes están por caerse.-respondió Tryndamere.

-¿Por qué se sientan tan cerca?-Draven se incomodó cuando los demás ocuparon el espacio a su alrededor.

-Vi no puede tener frio.-murmuró Gangplank- Y Sarah se está resfriando.

-¡Que no-

-¡Shhhh!-callaron todos al mismo tiempo. La peliroja empujo al pirata, él pensando sobre qué juegos se traería ella. Vi se quedo dormida unos minutos después, bajo la vista de Draven.

_Soy cruel… Era broma. La verdad es que tuve esta idea de repente y me encantó, y recibí un poco de ayuda también de un amigo que dio parte de la idea. Tal vez pueda subir el próximo capítulo en la Semana Santa, no se preocupen :3 Díganme que les pareció, ya saben, y oh! Los comentarios… Gracias de verdad por darme sus opiniones, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;) bueno, eso es todo. ¡Hasta el siguiente!_


End file.
